Notice Me
by IfKeigoWasn'tGayHe'dBeWithMe
Summary: As everyone knows, Atobe is completely obsessed with Tezuka. But what's this? Is somebody jealous? Takes place in the Senbatsu Training Camp. TangoPair
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my very first fanfic so please be kind. Well, not too kind I guess. If you see any big errors in grammar or spelling pleeease feel free to let me know, ok? And also review! Let me know you all think so that I might keep writing. Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi owns PoT, not me.

Chapter 1: Atobe

The Senbatsu training camp; a place where all of the top junior high players in the region were chosen to come and hone their skills and where it would be decided who the best among them were. The best players would go on to play in the American Invitational Tournament, which was considered by most players to be a very big deal.

To be part of this training camp, you had to be able stand out in a crowd, you had to believe in yourself, and most of all you had to have the talent to back it up. This would explain why it was no surprise to see Atobe Keigo standing in line with the whole of his Hyoutei team.

Hyoutei was a very prestigious school, and the tennis team was its pride and joy. However, this was only so because of its captain. Atobe Keigo was a charming, charismatic lad who could do just about anything he put his mind to. He had so much charisma that he was able to lead a tennis team of over 200 members! He also happened to be very rich and even had his own personal man servant, who was also a member of his regulars.

Some would say that Atobe Keigo was perfect, and they would be correct. Others would say that he was an egomaniacal bastard, and they would also be correct for this was a term used to describe him very often. However, there were still others that really didn't think anything of him at all. This last group of people seemed to think they were above him, which really made no sense at all. You see, this last group of people really only consisted of one person; one Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Of course everyone in Japan who pays any attention to junior high tennis knows of the "epic" match the two of them shared. The match had ended after an unbelievably long tie-break when Tezuka hit his last shot into the net. This mistake was the result of his arm finally giving out on him. Atobe was known for being able to see his opponents' weaknesses clearly and then aim for them exactly. It just so happened that Tezuka had had an injury too his left arm as a first year. Everyone would have expected him to gloat about this win as he did about everything else, but Atobe didn't feel like gloating. He really didn't feel like he even _deserved _that win. He had misjudged his opponent completely, which was not like him all. Atobe was perfect at judging a person's character, but Tezuka had thrown him for a loop. Before when he saw Tezuka, all he saw was a stoic boy who looked more like a business man. He hadn't realized how strong Tezuka's will was. He hadn't realized that the boy could be so _passionate. _

And it was this passion that drew Atobe to him, that made him want to play Tezuka again and again. He considered himself and only himself to have this right. He was Tezuka's _one true rival. _

He just whished that Tezuka felt the same way.

Since his match with Tezuka he had tried many times to talk to him. He asked him for rematch so many times, but every time he had been turned down. He had come to realize through all of this that Tezuka wasn't much a conversationalist. Not at all. Here would be an example.

_Flashback:_

"_Tezuka. It's been a while ah?"_

"…_What do you want?"_

_Atobe raised an eyebrow elegantly. "What do I want? I want a rematch of course. Don't act like you wouldn't want to play against Ore-sama again. I know you enjoyed our last match even if it was hurting your arm. No one can resist Ore-sama after all."_

"…_hmmm." And with that Tezuka walked away._

_End Flashback._

Yeah, that one hadn't gone too well; neither had any of his attempts actually. It was beginning to annoy him to no end until he found out the truth behind it.

Tezuka was going to Germany. He was leaving to a whole other country in order to fix the damage that Atobe had inflicted upon his arm. This shocked him. He had no idea that his little tactic had done so much damage. For all of his esteemed "insight" he hadn't been able to see that. Or maybe it was just that he didn't want to see it. He just didn't want to believe that he might be the cause of one of the most promising players in their age group to never be able to play again.

He felt guilty. Honestly, he hadn't meant for it to happen, but that wasn't the only reason he felt such guilt. When he had found that out, he felt a bit of hope. Yes, hope. He'd found himself thinking, "Well that would explain it. It's not that he doesn't want to play. He can't." Of course this made him feel guiltier. He wasn't supposed to be happy of his rival's downfall. Not like this. He was supposed to have a rematch and beat him again when he was whole, so that no one could say that he only won because his opponent was hurt.

He wasn't supposed to ruin him.

Looking around now Atobe saw that Tezuka wasn't there standing in line with the rest of the Seigaku team. He felt his chest tighten with that familiar guilty sensation, but quickly suppressed it.

He sighed. Camp was going to be rather boring this year, he thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Around the third day Atobe realized that his prediction was way off. Already they'd helped solve the mystery of who pushed the brat (Kirihara) down the stairs, Seigaku's coach, Ryuzaki had had some sort of stroke, and because of this, her whole group had almost fallen apart. But then the most interesting thing had happened.

Tezuka had returned.

Atobe was ecstatic. If Tezuka was here that meant he could play him. He wouldn't be here if his arm hadn't healed. He spent the whole day drifting off during practice, wondering how to get the boy's attention, how to let him know that he hadn't given up yet. He was going to get his rematch, but how could he get Tezuka to notice he was still serious about it?

Inspiration came to him when he heard Seigaku talking about a party. Apparently they were going to have a welcome back party for him and everyone would be attending.

'A party ah?' He was standing at the window in a room where six other members were lounging around. If it was a party then perhaps he could do something of entertainment value, something that would allow him to show off one of his many talents. Maybe if he sang…? Yea! That sounded like a good idea.

"A song. I could sing a song."

"Ah? Hey! That's a good idea! I like to sing. I'm in!" He had meant to say it to himself, but apparently the self proclaimed "lucky" boy had heard him anyway.

Being known as egotistical by just about everyone, it should be no surprise that he didn't like the idea. He wasn't planning on sharing the spot light with anyone. However, looking around he saw that just about everyone was looking excited about the concept, everyone except Sanada Genichirou that is. Ah well. If they all wanted to sing so badly he supposed he could allow it.

Atobe looked at Sanada and saw that the boy had no intention of joining in their conversation. 'Well I might as well make it everyone then,' he thought. How could anyone resist an opportunity to tease the "Almighty and Stoical Sanada?"

"I suppose you won't want to do it. Ah, Sanada?"

Atobe was vaguely surprised when Kirihara decided to pipe in. "Ha! Sanada-senpai would never agree to something like this. Ha-ha!" Atobe saw a vein twitch and hoped for a second that the loud mouthed second year was a fast runner. Then Sanada spoke up.

"I don't mind."

"What!"Kirihara face-faulted.

Atobe's usual smirk got a little bigger as Sanada sent him a glare. He knew the boy couldn't have resisted because of the way he phrased the sentence. Sanada was known for his pride so Atobe attacked it. He was good at that kind of thing.

Atobe had decided that sharing the spot light wouldn't be too bad especially since he was confident in his ability to sing over the others.

His voice was that of perfection. So was everything about him. And he would make sure that Tezuka noticed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: H'ok, that's the end of the first chapter. So...What do you think? Please keep in mind that this is just the beginning. In the next Chapter we get to hear from Sanada! yay! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of this. I have 3 almost done, but I have to borrow other peolple's computers to do this, so it might take a while. well, enjoy!

Diclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

Chapter 2: Sanada

"I suppose you won't want to do it. Ah, Sanada?"

"Ha! Sanada-sempai would never agree to something like this! Ha-ha!"

..How the hell was he supposed to respond to _that_? It was pretty obvious to Sanada Genichirou that Atobe Keigo was purposely trying to get him to agree, and Akaya definitely wasn't helping any. Well he realized there really wasn't anything he could do. If he didn't agree he would look as if he was afraid. And Sanada scared of nothing. Besides, Atobe always go what he wanted, no matter what.

He sent a glare to Atobe who in return just smirked at him. If Sanada wasn't well known for his stoic ness, he would have growled at the arrogant bastard, but instead he just sighed and said, "I don't mind."

"What?" Akaya face-faulted. Atobe just smirked even more.

"Well then, it's all settled. Now, how about we think of a song?."

This was just great. How was it that "Ore-sama" seemed to be able to get everyone to follow him? And just why was he doing this anyway? Why was anyone? He supposed it made since for Seigaku to want to throw a sort welcome back party for their friend and captain, but why was everyone else so worked up over it? Everyone seemed to think that Tezuka Kunimitsu was some sort of God of Tennis. They practically worshipped the boy. Yes, he said boy. Just because Tezuka looked like he could pass for a 30 year old business man didn't mean he was one. He was 14, the same age as Sanada, and who really couldn't understand what everyone saw in him. Sanada did have to admit that Tezuka's tennis skills were far beyond that of a normal junior high player, and be lying to himself if he said he wasn't hoping to play against him. However, if he ever became as OBSESSED with it as Atobe was, he would definitely put his katana through his own chest...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As expected, their performance was perfect. It had to be what with Atobe acting as lead singer. Sanada couldn't help but admit somewhat grudgingly that Atobe really did sing well, though one couldn't exactly say that Sanada sing badly. Quite the contrary. Anyone with an ear for music had the appreciate the nice balance that Sanada's deep voice gave to the group, as well as the fact that he managed to fit his voice to Atobe's very well. Strangely enough, Sanada found himself hoping that Atobe himself had noticed this. Perhaps he was just looking for a way to one up the almighty Atobe Keigo. Yes that had to be it as there was really no reason that he should want to impress him.

...Where had that thought even come from?

"Okay, everyone, it's time to introduce our guest of honor" Apparently this was the cue that all festivities were to cease as the voice of Hanamura sensei ring out through the room. "I'm sure all of know of Tezuka Kunimitsu. He has just recently arrived back from Germany where he has undergone treatment for a shoulder injury. As his injury is still not all the way healed--"

At this Sanada could have sworn that he heard a gasp come from the direction that Atobe was seated in. He cast a quick glance at the boy and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at what he saw. Atobe's head was cast down and he appeared to be looking intently at his lap, but Sanada was too far away to recognize the expression in eyes. Of course, he had heard about the match between Atobe and Tezuka and knew about the cause of Tezuka's injury. So, did this mean that Atobe Keigo was feeling guilty about it? Sanada was definitely intrigued.

"--so instead Tezuka-kun will be the new coach in Ryuzaki-sensei's place."

One second, two seconds, three seconds is what it took for Sanada to remember he had to breath. For the next three he sat there, motionless, trying to make sense of what had just been said. Then, all of a sudden a blinding red rage flowed through his veins. They couldn't be serious! There was no way anyone could actually be buying into this! Right? Looking around, he saw that he was not right. Quite a few people actually seemed _happy_ about this. He looked at Atobe who seemingly had completely gotten over his guilt from before. His eyes were practically shining in admiration and his smirk looked suspiciously close to a smile. He was out of his mind. Everyone was out of their minds. He was 14! He was still just a student!

He watched in something akin to horror (not that anyone could tell) as Tezuka made his way to the podium to deliver his famous catch phrase that for some God-forsaken reason seemed to have everyone cheering. Sanada really couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to beat him! He wanted to beat Tezuka Kunimitsu in front of everyone. He wanted them all to see that he was just as mortal as everyone else; that even the great Tezuka could be beaten. And he wanted Atobe to stop obsessing over him so much and realize that there were far more important goals in front of him then some cocky 14 year tennis coach! And he REALLY wanted to know why Atobe had even popped up into his little vendetta...

With all of these thoughts in mind, Sanada stood and left the room, fully aware of how rude in would seem and walked swiftly toward the gym. His face had changed from its usual stoic expression to one that showed at least a little bit of the sheer anger he was feeling. He really needed to just get out of there and cool off before he did something he would regret.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Up 1, breathe out, down, breathe in. Up 2 breathe out, down, breathe in. Up 3... This was the mantra that Sanada kept repeating to himself over, and over as he lifted the dumbbell up and down over his chest. This was the best way he could think of to release some of his stress, and now that he had cooled down a bit he was starting to think that he had been slightly immature. The thought of Tezuka being his superior still enraged him quite a bit, but when he stopped to actually think about it. It did make a certain amount of sense. Ryuzaki was sick, and someone had to take her place. Considering the fact that the rest of them were going to be too busy practicing to coach a team, Tezuka really was the only choice. Sanada felt almost ashamed at how childish he had acted.

Up 32, breath out-- Suddenly, Sanada paused. There was a shadow standing over him. He looked up, half expecting to see Sakaki there to chastise him for leaving the ceremony. He was completely surprised to see Atobe standing over him, instead, with that ever present smirk of his and looking down at him knowingly.

"What do you want Atobe?" he said it more gruffly than intended, but some of the rage still hadn't quite left him, and Atobe was interrupting him.

"You seem quite excited Sanada," he stated, not even bothering to answer Sanada's question. Sanada placed the dumbbell back to its original spot and sat up. He looked at Atobe with an indifferent expression. "How so?" Atobe chuckled at Sanada's clueless ness. "You just walked out of the ceremony."

Sanada didn't flinch. "So did you." Sanada was sure that Atobe was just going to laugh it off, so the seriousness of his next sentence caught Sanada off guard.

"There's something I need to discuss with you." The smirk on face was completely gone and the determination in his eyes was almost disconcerting. Sanada looked at him questioningly. What could this egotistical boy possibly want to discuss with him that was this important?

"Tezuka is mine."

Sanada blinked. That was the best response he could possibly put together at that moment. He was hearing things. Yep. He'd gone insane and was hearing things.

"He's MY rival." Ok, now that made at least a little more sense. Atobe still had that look in his eye, and Sanada knew that that wasn't all he wanted to say. However, the topic at hand combined with the absolute seriousness of Atobe's demeanor was enough to haveSanada almost forcing back a laugh. Except that, Sanada very rarely laughed.

"I've seen you since Tezuka came back; the way you've been watching him. You want to play him. You want to get back at him for the defeat he handed you in the Kantou tournament last year ah? I recognized that look in your eye Sanada because I feel the same way. However, you _won't_ be the one to defeat him. It will be me. I am his true rival, not you.

In that instant all the anger that he had managed to calm and all of the immature feelings came rushing back full force. How dare Atobe think for even one minute that he wanted to Tezuka's "true rival'! Did he really think that Sanada was like everyone else? Sanada realized at that moment that he really couldn't stand Tezuka. And he was tired of everyone treating him like he was so special. The fact that Atobe Keigo thought _he_ of all people wanted to be another one of Tezuka's loyal followers was just too much.

He would show him. He would show everyone. But he wouldn't do it by going through Tezuka. No, he had a better idea. Since Atobe seemed to think he and Tezuka were so much above everyone else, maybe he would show Atobe first.

"How do you know that he feels the same way?" Sanada felt a very big sense of satisfaction when the determination in the other boy's eyes changed to anger.

"Ah? Maybe Ore-sama needs to show you exactly_why_ Tezuka_does_ feel the same way," he practically growled.

"Maybe so."

All of a sudden the smirk was back on Atobe's face. He flipped back his hair and in his most arrogant drawl said, "Well we should probably get back to the party before were are missed, ne?" With that he turned elegantly and left the room.

At first Sanada was slightly surprised by the sudden change in boy's attitude, but he quickly shook it off. He had accomplished what he wanted. Tomorrow he would play the great Atobe Keigo, and he enough faith in his own ability to know that he wasn't going to lose. There was no way he would lose and then have Atobe continue fawning over Tezuka. No way. He was going to make Atobe see that Sanada Genichirou deserved to be his rival as much as Tezuka...

...And eventually he was going to find out exactly why he wanted that so badly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thats chapter 2 whaddaya think? Like? No?

Well, next chapter is Atobe again. It will go back and forth from Atobe's POV to Sanada's.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hee hee! I wrote this on Keigo-Chan's birthday! So, Happy (late) Birthday Keigo! And I hope you all wished him a happy b-day too and if not… DO IT NOW! ; I'm obsessed.

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi owns PoT, not me.

Chapter 3: Le Big Game

"Tezuka is mine."

… ...

Ok, Sanada was looking at him funny. Atobe figured he would have to fix this little misunderstanding and quick.

"He'sMY rival," seemed to make a little more sense to both of them.

"I've seen you since Tezuka came back; the way you've been watching him. You want to play him. You want to get back at him for the defeat he handed you in the Kantou tournament last year ah? I recognized that look in your eye Sanada because I feel the same way. However, you won't be the one to defeat him. It will be me. I am his true rival, not you.

"…How do you know he feels the same way?"

Now, what exactly was _that_ supposed to mean? How dare he! Atobe had been the one to beat Tezuka Kunimitsu. Why wouldn't he feel the same way? And the fact that he had asked himself the same question was really beside the point!

Of course, Atobe Keigo was much too composed to twitch, so he settled for sending Sanada a glare that would have had anyone else running in fear.

"Ah? Maybe Ore-same needs to show you exactly _why_ Tezuka _does_ feel the same way!"

"Maybe so."

Perfect! Now this conversation was finally leading where he had wanted it to be in the first place. He had been knowing that Sanada considered himself to be Tezuka's rival, and it was about time someone set him straight. Tezuka only needed _one _rival, and that was him.

He plastered his infamous smirk back onto his face and gave a flick of his beautiful hair.

"Good. Tomorrow, then. When everyone else is doing warm ups."

Without bothering to wait for Sanada's approval, he started walking toward the door. "We should be getting back to the party before we are missed, ne?"

With that he walked out of the door, Sanada following shortly after. When they arrived, they saw that the celebrations had picked back up. The teams were all inter-mingling, food was being served, and they even had some music playing. Of course, the music was no where near as good as when they had sang.

Atobe had actually quite enjoyed their little karaoke session. The song had been some pop song chosen by the rhythm boy and that weird mumbling kid, and Atobe had to admit that it sounded pretty good. Especially when he sang it. It had surprised him, though, when Sanada had started singing. His voice had been deep and almost velvety sounded. In Atobe's opinion he had been the second best singer up there. It made him wonder _why_ Sanada had been so reluctant in the first place.

At the moment, some sort of heavy metal, American song was being played, and most of the tennis players were having a blast banging their heads and jumping around like crazy. Amidst all of this, it was rather easy to spot one lone figure leaning against the wall.

Tezuka seemed to be refusing to have any fun whatsoever, but there was no way Atobe was going to let that stop him. He dodged his way through the mess of rowdy teenagers, (almost being trampled by a jumping Momoshiro) and came to stand next to his stoic rival.

"Are you not enjoying the party?" He said, as he straightened his hair and clothes that were messed in the dodging.

"Mmm," was the oh-so-witty reply that he received.

"You know, Tezuka, you really do need to work on those people skills. It's a _party_, your supposed to mingle."

Tezuka rose an eyebrow…well, it was a reaction at least.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?"

…Wow. He spoke! That had to be the most words he had gotten out of Tezuka ever. Well, non-tennis related words anyway. However, it was such a blunt statement, and so undeniably _Tezuka,_ that Atobe couldn't help but start laughing.

And there went the other eyebrow. "What's funny?

It didn't look like Tezuka appreciated being laughed at. Well then, if upsetting him was the only way to make him respond…

"Heh. Tezuka, I'm beginning to suspect that the only reason you don't talk is because you never have anything interesting to say." He gave his most devilish smirk. "Well, am I right?"

Tezuka sent him a glare that mirrored the one he himself had given Sanada earlier. Was it going to work?

"There are times, Atobe, when words are simply unneeded."

Lo and behold, it actually worked. And this time the sentence had consisted of a whole 9 words. Yet, it was still so very much Tezuka.

However, for some reason, Atobe couldn't think of anything to say to that. He was always very good at words, so leaving him speechless was quite a feat indeed. But, when he thought about it, it really did make sense. Especially for Tezuka. There were so many times when, without him saying a thing, one could just tell what he wanted. It was something in his **_presence; _**a presence that seemed to be pulling Atobe continuously closer.

Atobe spent almost the rest of the party just standing next to Tezuka in an uncomfortable silence. (Uncomfortable for him anyway; Tezuka seemed right at home)

He only moved when the party was almost over, and everyone was demanding another performance from Pull Tab to Kan, a name chosen by Kirihara and Sengoku.

When he got on stage and started singing, he couldn't bring himself to look away from Tezuka. The boy was still just standing against the wall, arms folded, and eyes closed as everyone else bang their heads and sing along to "Mera Mera."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Coincidentally, Atobe Keigo had been forced to share a bedroom with Sanada Genichirou. Which, given their previous conversation, could have been a very awkward thing. However, see hadn't actually seen the other boy since their last little performance. It would seem that he had snuck away as soon as he had gotten off the stage. As he opened the door to their room, he realized that this was a good thing, for Sanada already seemed to be asleep.

Atobe quickly followed suit. After the party he was quite tired. Plus, he was very much looking forward to his match with Sanada. He had to be sure he was going to be well rested.

The next morning Atobe was the first to arrive for breakfast, but when Sanada did come down, their eyes met. Atobe could see that Sanada was already wide awake, and there was no way he had forgotten about their match. Sanada's eyes were burning with determination, and Atobe was already getting the feeling that wouldn't be a very easy game.

Which, of course, was just how he liked it.

Getting out of practice was easy. Just a simple, "I have to go to the bathroom," and he was good to go. Apparently, Sanada had had no trouble either. They met on the road that led to the court, and walked the rest of the way side by side.

Atobe started talking mainly to ease the tension, but he found himself speaking of things that he had been keeping to himself for quite awhile. He told Sanada that it was he who had sent Tezuka to Germany in the first place. (He hoped none of his guilt had showed in his tone.) He also told him of his feelings after that game. Like how he felt that it wasn't really he who had won that match, and how much he truly wanted to surpass Tezuka.

This was more than Atobe had ever shared with anyone. However, he figured that if he was going to play Sanada just for Tezuka's attention, then the other at least deserved to know why.

They were at the court now, and Sanada was staring at him. His expression seemed to say that he was unfazed by this knowledge, but then—

"I hadn't realized that you had felt that way. But, there can only be one strongest, and that's all there is to it."

Atobe had to let that sink in for a few seconds. It was so blunt, it almost seemed like something Tezuka would say….except, in more words…

Well, when he was right, he was right. There really could only be one strongest. And the only to prove who that was, was for Atobe to win this match.

He didn't say that, however. Instead, he just sent Sanada a smirk and gave him the first serve, then got ready to play this deciding match. He watched as Sanada threw the ball in the air, and then…

…then they were interrupted by Hanamura.

Luckily for them, Sakaki-sensei was passing by right at that time. He made it quite clear that this game _was_ going to be played. (Which made sense as he was Hyoutei's coach and this was _very_ good experience for Atobe) This shut Hanamura up pretty quickly.

And so, finally, without any more interruptions, they were able to begin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Atobe knew, of course, that Sanada was very strong, but that serve had been something else. It had taken a hell of a lot just to hit it back over the net. The next few shots proved to be equally as difficult.

If Sanada was surprised to see Atobe actually returning all of his shots, he didn't show it. Though, his face did look quite surprised after it was he who lost the first point.

Atobe wasn't the top of 200 players for nothing.

It was becoming steadily more obvious to Atobe just why Sanada was respected so much. The boy definitely determined. He was strong and smart, a combination not too often seen among the younger players. There was also, like with Tezuka, a passion within him that you could just _feel_. A passion that upon reflection seemed to almost overshadow. Tezuka's own….Almost…

Yes, Sanada Genichirou was one of the best players he had ever faced. He could already see that even after only a few points.

"Game, Atobe! 1 game to Love!"

But there was still NO way he was going to lose.

He looked to the opposite side of the court to judge his opponent's reaction. Infuriating as it was, Sanada seemed to care less about the win. He was fixing the strings on his racket and just staring straight ahead.

Swallowing he indignation, Atobe tried to focus on his serve. However, all of a sudden, his focus was thrown off by a blue jump suit standing out in a crowd of red jerseys and the flash of glasses shining in the sun.

Yep, there was Tezuka Kunimitsu, who's eyes seemed to be literally burning into his own. Atobe knew exactly what they were saying too. They were telling him that he better win. They were **demanding** not to be let down.

Heh! Well, who was he to deny such a request from such a deserving opponent?

'_Don't worry Tezuka. You're my rival only. I'm not about to let anyone else have you!'_

With that he sent a nod toward his rival, and then sent his first serve flying over the net.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

WEEE! All finished! Wow that was like long and stuff. Um, I hope to have the next chapter up by Tuesday…wish me luck with that.

Next chapter is Sanada again! And then the chapter after that is what begins some sort of actual plot thingy! Yay! Hope yall stay with me that long.

Oh btw, I know there's no continuation of the party in the anime, but that's why this is a fic. Plus I wanted to add the random Tez/Ato-ness. (It doesn't last long don't worry!)

Anyhoot! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hola! I am on to Chapter 4! And a big Thanks to all who reviewed the last chappie! All 2 of you… You know who you are, but hopefully there's more ppl reading and their just not reviewing…yea…Well, 2 ppl are still important so I will update for u guys. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis, not me.

Chapter 4: Le Big Game Continues and Sanada's Jealousy

At first, Sanada could hardly say he was impressed. Sure Atobe was quick enough to get to his shots and was good at judging where they'd go, but all he could do was hit it over the net. Sanada had him on complete defense, which didn't surprise him considering the frail physique of the other boy.

After a period of a very long rally in which neither had scored a single point, Sanada realized his first impression was slightly off. Apparently Atobe had been holding back entirely, he thought as he hopelessly watched the ball sore past him.

It would appear that the other boy was a very good actor. Sanada had truly believed that Atobe was doing all he could just to hit the ball, when in reality he had been waiting for the perfect shot. How could he have been so gullible!

He looked across the court at his opponent and saw that he wasn't even sweating yet.

Well, neither was he. It wasn't as if he had been giving his all in that first rally. Besides, it was only one point. And now that Sanada knew exactly what he was dealing with, Atobe's next few points weren't going to come so easily.

Sanada's service game continued for longer than it probably should have. They were both scoring one after the other, just testing each other. And still, neither of them was using their full strength. Only 70 percentto be exact, according to Seigaku's data specialist anyway.

At the end it was Atobe who won the first game.

Sanada felt Atobe's eyes on him, but he just ignored it and focused on straightening out his racket strings. He knew the sadistic egomaniac was just trying to get a rise out of him, but it wasn't going to work on Sanada Genichirou. He saw Atobe go to serve and got into position.

But, for some reason, Atobe had stopped mid-serve. Sanada traced the direction of his eyes, and his own narrowed at what he seeing. Apparently, it was the presence of Tezuka Kunimitsu that had interrupted their game. Imagine his joy…

He watched as the two stared at each other. They seemed to be having some sort of conversation with only their eyes. Now, this was probably aggravating him way more than it needed to, but _when_ had those two gotten so close? How was it that Atobe could be seeing _anything _in those emotionless brown eyes?

Sanada found himself thinking of the night before. He had seen Atobe and Tezuka standing next to each other on the wall. It had made him angry then. Atobe was the type of person who was _always_ the center of everything; so, it made no sense that he would lower himself to being a wallflower! Why was it that Tezuka seemed to have so much of a pull on Atobe Keigo? And why, why for the love of all the _kami_ to ever exist, was he so bothered by this!

It was true that Sanada didn't like Tezuka, but this seemed to go even beyond that. It was almost as if he was…

No. He was not going to go there. There was no way that he could be _jealous_. The idea was completely ridiculous. Why had it even popped into his head? What, was he suppose to be jealous of Tezuka because Atobe admired him?

What was he thinking! Tennis. That's what all of this is about. He wanted the spoiled, narcissistic, brat to see him as a better rival than Tezuka. It was a matter of pride.

But then, why was it that as Sanada looked over at his opponent, at his perfectly groomed purple/grey hair, his delicate features, and that God-awful, ever present, _tantalizing _smirk; why was tennis the farthest thing from his mind?

Luckily for Sanada, he was spared the pain of having to find an answer to that as Atobe sent his first serve.

Sanada just managed to catch that serve, as well as the next few hits. He was positive that he was hitting with a lot less than 70 now, but for obvious reasons, his mind wasn't all the way on the game. Needless to say, Atobe won that game too.

'_Get a hold of yourself Sanada! You're forgetting the whole reason you agreed to this match in the first place!' _The whole point had of course been to show Atobe that Tezuka wasn't so fucking perfect, but it would appear that he wasn't doing too good a job at that. He couldn't have that! Atobe had to notice him for how good he really was because…because Atobe was a good opponent, and it was always good to have a rival.

It was time to start playing at 100 percent. He was going to bring out everything he had. He was going to make sure that after this, Atobe only looked at him.

And he was NOT going to think of the wrongness of that last statement.

* * *

After that, the game became a lot more interesting. They both seemed to be of equal strength, and every time one would get a point, the other would quickly catch up. Twice already they had gone into deuce, and still, both had yet to use their special techniques.

Around the forth game, Sanada decided that it was time to stop holding back entirely. He wanted to see best Atobe had. His legendary "Hametsue no Rondo".

Sanada tilted his racket back slightly and lobbed the ball into the air. He watched as Atobe jumped up, arching his back and positioning himself perfectly as he moved to smash the ball.

He saw the ball heading toward him, and, faster than one can blink, brought his racket down to catch the ball.

He was slightly disappointed. He had heard plenty horror stories about that shot, but in reality it was easier to return than a normal smash because it was always aimed at the wrist. Well, easier for him anyway. He reminded himself that not too many people were as fast as he was.

Sanada won that point. The ball had gone right past Atobe, but he didn't even seem to notice it. He landed on the ground with his usual smirk a little bigger than normal, but it quickly faded as he saw that the ball was on the wrong side of the court. So, Sanada decided to grace him with a smirk of his own.

The tide of the game changed drastically from that point on. He'd broken Atobe's best move and now, Sanada thought that since Atobe showed his special technique, it was only fair that he show his. Sanada waited for the next ball to come his way, then he brought his arms up. When he brought them back down it was so fast that they actually blurred, causing the allusion of him having grown a few more.

He saw Atobe's eyes widen in shock at what just happened. Sanada knew that there was no way Atobe even saw the ball; forget having a change to run to it. This process was repeated a few more times, and Sanada could feel the frustration pouring out of the other boy. It had to be horrible to have your best move broken so easily, and then not be able to return the favor. He almost felt sorry him. Almost being the key word there. He himself was feeling oddly happy.

The score was now 6-5. If this game went the same as the last, then he would win. He was going to prove his point, right there with Tezuka watching. And Atobe would have no choice but to admit that Sanada Genichirou was in fact his rival.

It was Atobe's serve now. Surprisingly, he saw the boy's smirk take over his face once again, his eyes piercing into Sanada's like he had a secret he really wanted to share. There was no way that could be a good sign.

The ball was thrown into the air, and the racket came down after it. Sanada saw the ball bounce in front of his, and moved to the side with his racket outstretched, intending to hit a simple cross-court shot. Only,

The ball never bounced.

Sanada blinked several times. He wasn't seeing things. The ball had hit the ground and then proceeded to _roll_ right past him. _When_ had Atobe learned such a powerful move?

The crowd had gone completely silent at this point. Everyone was equally shocked and amazed at what Atobe had just done. Sanada himself was staring. He couldn't help it, and believe me, he tried. Every fiber of his being was telling him that he was being undignified, but his body didn't seem to be listening.

He always knew that Atobe Keigo considered himself a "God amongst men," but it was at that moment he truly realized just how _majestic _the other boy actually was. There he was standing among all of his adoring fans. People were cheering now, and he was loving it. Better yet, he _deserved _it.

There was no more doubts or questions as to Atobe's ability anymore. After that last move, he had a feeling that there was never a time when Atobe didn't have everything planned out to the fullest. He was impressed. More impressed than he had ever been. He couldn't even recall feeling this much respect for Yukimura, he thought with a bit of guilt.

There was something about Atobe that filled him with respect as well as something even stronger. Something he was pretty sure he didn't even _want _to comprehend.

He shook all of these thoughts out of his head. The game wasn't over yet, and after this he knew that he wanted to prove himself. He had to let Atobe see that his pride was just as strong. If Atobe Keigo was some kind of Emperor, than Sanada Genichirou was a Samurai. And what was a Samurai without pride?

He got into position and readied himself for the next serve. He was going to return it, and he was _going_ to win.

However, just as Atobe was about to toss the ball in the air, their game was interrupted again. This time by Sakaki-sensei.

"That will be enough."

Atobe let the ball drop to he ground, and both boys turned to stare incredulously at Hyoutei's coach. 'What the hell is he talking about! There's no way that this is enough. It isn't over yet! —

Anymore silent ranting that Sanada had in store was immediately forgotten when Sakaki decided to clarify his statement. "The two of you have been chosen for the Invitational Tournament. Congratulations."

Well, that was certainly an unexpected turn of events. Sure he knew he'd be chosen, but he hadn't expected it to be such a thing of grandeur. Some of the crowd was even cheering. But of course, seeing as this was the coach of Hyoutei, it shouldn't have been so surprising.

Sanada and Atobe both turned to Sakaki-sensei, said a thank you, and bowed simultaneously. As they came back up, their eyes met, and Sanada once again found himself staring for a lot longer than needed. He was completely mesmerized by the intensity of that gaze, he could see the same things he was feeling; disappointment at not being able to finish, excitement at the thrill of that amazing game, and was that respect he saw there?

All of a sudden, he was overwhelmed with all of the thoughts that had plagued him during the match. He found the same questions running through his mind over and over again.

Why was he trying so hard to impress Atobe? Why had he become so angry when the other had been looking at Tezuka? And why did it seem that he wanted so desperately to have those eyes looking only at him?

Sanada Genichirou had never been one to feel these things. He had no emotions. It was what everyone told him and what he had come to firmly believe.

So, why was it that this one person; this one frail, strong, egotistical, **perfect **person had him feeling so completely confused?

And, as he looked into those deep, steel-grey eyes that were so determined and…_beautiful_, why was his heart forgetting to beat?

"It would appear that there is still one person I must defeat before I beat Tezuka."

Sanada's heart skipped a beat, why he wasn't sure, but he did know that he had won. Not the match of course, but that didn't even seem to matter now. He was feeling very content all of a sudden; maybe even happy. He'd finally accomplished his goal. Atobe was looking at _him_ now. Atobe had recognized him as (or considered him worthy enough to be) a rival.

Sanada tried his best to force a look of indifference on his face as he replied, "The more rivals the better."

Then, Atobe stuck out his hand and Sanada grasped it in a firm handshake. As skin connected with skin, Sanada felt a spark go through his entire body, causing his heart to beat even faster. Then, finally, he understood.

All the emotions he had been experiencing since the start of the camp; all of the anger, the jealousy, the _longing._

None of it had ever had anything to do with tennis.

* * *

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

All done! And yes, Sanada is slightly OOC…but…if I wrote him completely in character he would have no thoughts whatsoever. Po lil' stoical fuku-buchou.

The next chap will prolly take a little longer than these because of school and swim practice and whatnot, but only 2 weeks at most. I promise. OH, yea. And sorry for it being 2 days late. I'll try to get better at that. I'm a slow typer. Mah!

Well, to make it up to you, I offer a

TEASER FOR CHAPTERS TO COME!

1) "Maybe you were right Sanada. Maybe Tezuka doesn't feel the same way."

2) "You're chasing after someone who won't look your way. I can understand that much more than you know, Atobe."

3) "What's wrong with you! How could you do that! Are you blind? Can you not see that he is completely obsessed with you! What the hell is it that makes you so damn high-and-mighty Tezuka?"

Please keep reading, and REVIEWNESNESS IS GOOD!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: …..IT'S SOOO LATE! IM SORRY! GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI! But please, don't let that stop you from reading. It took long because I wanted to make sure it was perfect for you (and because I'm a procrastinator, but…yeeaah) Please! Read & Review!

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis, not me.

Le Chapter 5: Tezuka's Bitchiness and Atobe's Feelings

"That will be enough!"

The statement, however quietly spoken, was heard throughout the whole court. The curious students standing behind the fence were immediately silenced, as everyone turned their attention to Sakaki-sensei.

For a few seconds, the only sound heard was the bouncing of the ball, which Atobe Keigo had been two away from slamming over the net for his 2nd ace. He turned his head toward his coach, waiting for an explanation. There had to be a reason he'd stopped them. Atobe knew Sakaki-sensei always had a good reason for everything, but that didn't stop him from being quite annoyed.

The game was just getting to the good part! Atobe had known, of course, that Sanada was an excellent player, but never to that extent. He'd been beyond irritated that his special move had been handed back to him so easily, yet he couldn't find a single weakness in Sanada. Atobe glowered as he realized that this was the 2nd time he had seriously underestimated an opponent. First it was Tezuka and now Sanada.

Atobe decided to add this to the mental list he had made of all the ways Sanada reminded him of Tezuka. And the more he thought about it, the more alike it seemed they actually were.

The same burning passion.

The same skill and cleverness.

The same determination and stubbornness.

Hell, they even had the same stoic thing going on.

However, there was one very big difference. After this astounding and remarkable game, Atobe realized that he had no intentions of being Sanada's number one rival. Instead, he was beginning to see him as a sort of wall blocking his path, a wall he would have to climb using everything he had. He _was _going to get over that wall, and as he looked at Sanada out of the corner of his eye, he thought of how much he was looking forward to the climb.

"The two of you have been chosen for the Invitational Tournament. Congratulations."

Atobe had been so deep in thought that he had nearly missed those words. He blinked as they eventually set in. It was so like Sakaki to announce something like this to the world. 'Of course,' he thought, as everyone started cheering, 'It suits me just as well.'

He sent a smirk to Sanada, which only got wider as he saw the other boy's discomfort. Apparently, this guy was **not **suited to the spotlight. Both boys turned and bowed a thanks to Sakaki, then the next thing Atobe knew, he was in what felt like the longest staring mach of his life.

Sanada was glaring into him as if trying to gauge the very essence of his soul. Yeah, it sounded deep, but that was really the best way to describe it. His eyes seemed to contradict themselves. They were at once Confident and self-assured, yet, they also looked disappointed, confused. Disappointment he could understand, but why did he look so confused?

Ah well, he'd worry about the intricacies of the other boy's mind at another time. For now, the game was over, and it was time to confront his opponent.

"Well, Sanada. It would appear that there is still one person I must defeat before I beat Tezuka."

Atobe had to force his smirk to look as taunting as possible to hide the fact that this was the hardest thing he's ever had to say to anyone. But it was the truth, as much as he hated to admit it. He could not deny that Sanada's power was great. He had pushed him to his limit, backed him into a corner, and even forced him to bring out his new serve. He'd wanted to save that move as a surprise for the next time he played Tezuka, but Sanada had made it necessary.

"The more rivals the better."

Atobe couldn't help smiling at the characteristic bluntness of that statement as he stuck out his hand for the customary handshake.

He found himself oddly surprised by Sanada's grip. The other was holding his hand almost gently, but not like his handshake was normally weak. It felt more like he was afraid of inflicting pain. Atobe was about to figure out why by making a jibe about his weak grip when he realized that Sanada was staring at him again.

That piercing gaze was once again drawing him in. Those eyes were staring right through him, inspecting and judging his entire being. Eyes that reminded him so much of the person he most wanted to defeat. Yet, this was not Tezuka. The person he was looking at right now was Sanada Genichirou.

And he _would_ surpass him.

* * *

"Waaaaaah! Great job Atobe, figures you'd be the first one chosen. Take that Seigaku!"

"Now, now Gakuto. You forget, Sanada was also chosen."

"Who cares Yuushi? As long as it wasn't that stupid Kikumaru!"

"Mukahi-senpai… he is sitting right across from us, you know…"

It was lunch break and the 3 teams were all intermixed throughout the cafeteria, choosing to sit with their own schools. Both Sanada and Atobe had sat through many compliments and explanations from practically everyone at the camp. Apparently there hadn't been much practice done that morning.

Atobe decided that while his team was still busy arguing over the Mukahi/Kikumaru feud, it would be a good time to escape it all. He had been quite curious as to Tezuka's point of view of the game and seeing as the other was sitting at the moment, now seemed to be as good a time as any to irritate him question him.

Picking of his tray of what he considered to be gruel trying to pass as something edible, Atobe made his way to Tezuka's table and gracefully invited himself to sit down. For a few moments he just sat there eating, astutely aware of the fact that Tezuka was staring at him. Then Tezuka chose to break the silence.

"What is it?"

"You hurt me Tezuka. You make it seem like you don't ore-sama to eat with you."

He was positive that Tezuka was using much self control to keep from commenting on that, and couldn't help but chuckle at the slight glare that escaped his otherwise expressionless face.

" I just wanted to know, Tezuka-_kun_. What did you think of the match?"

Tezuka stared at him a few more seconds before answering. "What do you need my opinion for?"

'What did he…' What kind of a question was that? Surely the stoical boy wasn't blind! Couldn't he see that the game had been purely for _his _sake? When he had seen the other standing behind the fence during the game, when their eyes had locked, he was sure Tezuka had understood.

'Wait a minute. What am I saying? Of course he understood. Tezuka is anything but stupid. He must be trying to bait me, and I was falling for it. Well, not anymore.'

"Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka. It was just a friendly inquiry. I'm curious is all. So, tell me, what did you think?

He heard the younger boy sigh, and knew that he would be getting his answer. He just wondered if he would like the answer.

"…I though that the—"

"Buchou!"

Atobe glanced up to see who it was that _dared_ to interrupt his conversation. He didn't have to look up very far to see the petite form of Echizen Ryoma standing above him.

"Echizen-_kun_, your 'buchou' and I are in the middle of a discu—"

"What do you need Echizen?"

Fortunately for his pride's sake, no one seemed to hear the gasp of indignation at this. That was twice in a row now that his sentence had been cut short, and this time it was by Tezuka! No one treated Atobe Keigo with that kind of disrespect! And he was about to make that perfectly clear when the snarky brat spoke up again.

"Buchou, may I talk to you for a few minutes?" He glanced quickly at Atobe. "_Alone_?"

No. There was no way he could allow this. Tezuka couldn't just walk away without answering. It was…it was just plain rude!

"Tezuka, you still haven't answered my question, you know." He said it in the same casual tone, hoping to make him see reason. It would be impolite to walk away, and from everything he'd seen of Tezuka, impolite was something he definitely was not.

So then why now was he standing up?

"Sorry Atobe. We will have to finish this discussion later."

He watched disbelieving as Tezuka led Ryoma outside. Atobe felt his anger rising and tried counting back from 10 to calm him self, but it didn't work. So, giving into his frustration, he stood up and banged both fists hard onto the table.

"Kabaji!"

"Usu!"

"Pick up my tray."

"Usu!"

He started walking toward the door, paying no heed to the people who were staring at him. Not that any of them would have bothered him anyway. Even those who didn't know him all that well could tell by the obvious aura of fire surrounding him that he did NOT want to be messed with.

He headed straight for the weight room, read to burn off some tension and to be able to think. There were a few other people there, but he paid them no mind. He sat down on the nearest machine and started to work his upper arms.

'Damn that Tezuka, how could he be so callous!' Maybe other hadn't realized, but that conversation had been very important to him. And for Tezuka to just get up and walk away…

'Damnit, he needed to calm down. This was very uncharacteristic of him. He needed to stop ranting and start thinking logically. True, he had left in the middle of their conversation, but as rude as it may have been, he _had_ also left to help his kohai(1). That was the duty of a senpai(2) after all, especially one who is also the team captain.

This thought would have made him feel better if the kohai in question hadn't have been Echizen Ryoma. And he could never get over how much space in Tezuka's brain the little freshman occupied. It seemed that every thought the guy had was about him!

Atobe had been quite excited when he'd received a call from Germany a few weeks back. It had been from Tezuka, calling to see if he'd be willing to let Seigaku play a practice match against Hyoutei. He accepted and was even given the opportunity to play the 'Prince of Tennis' himself. That night Tezuka called again wanting to know the results, and the first thing he asked about, of course, was Ryoma.

He realized then that the calls had never been about him in the first place. They had nothing to do with Tezuka respecting or admiring him. It was all about the little prince. Hell, he probably didn't even care about the rest of the team. As long as Echizen was okay, everything was perfect. There was even talk that the Seigaku captain had announced Ryoma to be the teams 'Pillar of Support.'

What did that mean anyway? Could it be he was training up Ryoma to take his place as captain? If that was the case then it meant that the two would eventually become equals, and Ryoma would be considered his number one rival.

But then…where did that leave him?

Atobe didn't like the direction his thoughts were taking right now, and he didn't like being left out in the dark. If he was ever going to clear things up with Tezuka it would have to be now or never.

He'd been in there for close to half an hour, so surely the other two were finished with their talk by now. He had to talk to Tezuka. He was tired of everything being so confusing between them. He needed to know if Tezuka felt the same burning passion to surpass him, as he had felt the first time they played. Were they rivals or not?

There was really only one way to find out, and that was to have a match.

* * *

Atobe was practically running through the hall. Lunch break was almost over and he had to find Tezuka before it ended. He didn't see any sign of him throughout the building, and it didn't look like he'd made it back to the cafeteria either. So, he decided that the best bet would be to actually check Tezuka's dorm.

He knew he wouldn't have to worry about anyone overhearing this since Tezuka was a coach, and was therefore allowed a room to himself. Atobe knocked on the door and a few seconds later was standing face to face with the one he was looking for.

"Atobe?"

The look of confusion on Tezuka's face was absolutely priceless, and at any other time he wouldn't have dreamed of missing such a great opportunity to tease him. But right now he didn't have time for that.

"Tezuka, I want us to have a rematch."

"…What?"

"Oh, don't 'what' me. I know you're not blind. You know good and well that I have been awaiting your return exactly for this reason. And don't act like you haven't wanted it just as much as I have. We are going to have this match!"

"Atobe," Tezuka glared at him pointedly. "My _arm_ still isn't completely healed."

Ouch. That had been a low blow as far as Atobe was concerned. His chest was so constricted with guilt that it hurt. And he knew it was showing on his face as well.

"Look, Tezuka, I never meant to…"

Tezuka sighed. "I know Atobe, I know."

The next few moments were the most awkward Atobe had ever experienced until he decided enough was enough.

"Use your right arm then, and I'll use my left. I'm positive you will find my play just as exquisite with my left arm as it is with my right. Come on, it'll just be a simple game between friends, ne?"

Once again Tezuka sighed, but this time it was one of resignation. "Fine, when shall it be?"

Atobe smiled, not a phony, polite smile or a smirk, but a real smile. "How about early tomorrow morning? Just a quick one set match before the others wake up."

"Right, I'll be there."

He was happy. So happy that he was still smiling as he heading back to the cafeteria. The feeling hadn't left him even after practice started up again. He spent the whole rest of the day thinking of the prospect of the game the next day. He would finally get what he'd been waiting for. Well, not exactly. What he wanted was to play Tezuka with his arm fully healed and being able to go all out, but he supposed beggars couldn't be choosers. (Not that he would compare himself to a beggar of course.) He was finally going to have is rematch, and he was happy.

That night after practice and dinner were over, and he was back in his and Sanada's dorm, he was still feeling excited about the next day, which apparently hadn't escaped Sanada's notice.

"Why do you look so happy?"

"I'm sorry, Sanada. I had no idea that you were so against my happiness. I promise I'll try to look a little more _serious_ for you." He still had the smile he'd been wearing for most of the day etched onto his face, but to his surprised the thing currently on Sanada's face was a blush.

"It's just odd to see you in a way that's neither narcissistic nor annoying." He pulled his hat down over his eyes, sufficiently covering the red hue still on his cheeks. Normally he'd have commented on that, but as the other had already pointed out, He hadn't exactly been acting like himself.

Atobe was never one to let him get worked up so much. He was always very skilled at hiding emotions, too. But this was Tezuka, the guy he'd been practically obsessed with since they first played.

He figured it would be a very good idea to go to sleep now, before he made Sanada even more uncomfortable. He was feeling absolutely giddy and he didn't want to start _giggling_ while Sanada was there…or EVER for that matter. Besides, he was getting up early and he wanted to be well rested for his match.

He woke up at 5:00 am the next morning. Practice started at 7:00 so he figured if he got down there by 6:00 that would give them an hour to complete the set. Their last match had lasted almost three hours, but since they both agreed to take it easy, he thought that they should be able to finish it up before the others awoke.

When he had finished his shower and brushing his hear (primping), he left Sanada asleep and started heading to the same courts they had used the day before. When he stepped outside he took a deep breath of the morning air and couldn't help the feeling of contentment. It was a nice day, sun shining, birds chirping, and all that jazz. But what made it even better was the knowledge that he'd be sharing this morning on the court. With Tezuka.

The sandy-haired boy wasn't yet at the court when he arrived, but that was reasonable, as they had never really said an exact time to be there. Atobe decided that while waiting he should practice his new serve. He'd only tried it left-handed once or twice, but hadn't really gotten the hang of it. If he was going to impress Tezuka with it today, he'd have to learn.

Just because they were taking it easy, didn't mean it wasn't still going to be a good game. They were both using there opposite arms, so there was no reason to hold back. He still planned on showing Tezuka everything he'd learned in the past month.

After a few tries he finally thought he was starting to get the hang of it. He watched as his last ball sailed over the net with only a little less than perfect spin. It hit the ground and unfortunately bounced, but only slightly. He would have to stop now, though because the problem with that serve was that it took a lot out of you, and he needed that energy.

He went to go get some water from his bag, but as he was tilting the bottle toward his mouth, he realized that something was wrong. The watch on his arm said it was 6:30! He'd been practicing for half and hour already! Where the hell was Tezuka? Surely he didn't think they'd be able to finish in this little amount of time, but that could only mean that… That Atobe Keigo had been stood up.

And as he looked toward the camp building he realized why. For there was Tezuka walking around the track like he had no other engagements whatsoever, and right behind him was _Echizen Ryoma. _

His eyes narrowed and chest turned into fire. He was so angry he was shaking, and he just about to go over there and give them a piece of his mind, when just as quickly as it came, the anger disappeared. In its place was another feeling. Something even stronger. He was hurt. He felt betrayed, ashamed, and foolish all at once.

He was nothing to Tezuka. He knew that now. There was no way he could be Tezuka's rival. The other boy didn't even think him worthy enough to play a match against. Instead he would rather an obnoxious first year brat to be his equal.

Atobe had never felt like this before, had never had to. Of course, everybody loved him. He was perfect in everything he did, why shouldn't they? But then why? Why did Tezuka seem to have absolutely no respect for him? Why would he agree to this match, raising Atobe's hopes just to burn them later? Atobe would never had pegged the guy as being that cruel, but then again…he'd underestimated him before hadn't he?

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get inside and cool down before anybody saw him like this. He was to hurt to form his perfect mask that he almost always wore for everyone. Tezuka had been the only one to ever see him without that mask, and look where that got him. Atobe started running toward the door. And because his head was bowed and his perfectly combed hair was hanging in his eyes, he failed to see the figure in front of him before he bumped into him.

"Sorry," he said quickly as he tried to hurry around the person to get inside. He was two steps from the door when he felt a large hand tighten around his arm, and turn him around.

"Atobe? What's wrong?"

"Sanada!"

Atobe quickly looked away from the taller boy. This was the last person he wanted to see right now. He didn't want Sanada to see him without his mask of perfection. He didn't need to lose another person whom he truly respected. He wanted to turn around and leave, but Sanada's grip held strong, completely different from the handshake he'd experienced the day before.

"Atobe! Tell me what it is. What the hell is it that has you so worked up?"

_**"I've seen you since Tezuka came back; the way you've been watching him. You want to play him. You want to get back at him for the defeat he handed you in the Kantou tournament last year ah? I recognized that look in your eye Sanada because I feel the same way. However, you won't be the one to defeat him. It will be me. I am his true rival, not you.**_

"…_**How do you know he feels the same way?"**_

Atobe laughed bitterly at the memory. To think that Sanada thought he could get Tezuka's attention, heh! How absurd. Tezuka only ever thought of his little freshman after all. Besides him, nobody was good enough.

"It looks like you were right Sanada. Tezuka doesn't feel the same way."

* * *

Phew! Is done! Well what do you think of my little 'drama'? hmm? Please R&R. And once again, I am sooooo sorry about how long this took, but I find it very difficult to stay in character with Atobe plus, I have all that other stuff…mah! I'll try to get better. Promise!

**kohai** younger classman

**senpai** upper classman.

You all prolly know that but just in case.

Next on **Notice Me: **Sanada takes it upon himself to protect his uke…I mean! Friend! Yeaaaah… that's it…


	6. Chapter 6

Sheepish grin dodges weapons heh heh ( nervous laughter) Yea I know it's really late, but there's just soooooo much going on….ok well….i guess I could have spent less time watching cartoons….but but…..oh alright I admit it. I'm a procrastinator! BUT I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRY!

PLEEEEEASE FORGIVE ME!

Ahem anyhoot. On to Chapter 6! Where Sanada blushes and Atobe kills things.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of the bedroom door closing and groaned when he caught sight of the clock on the dresser. What the hell was Atobe doing up at 5 o'clock in the frickin' morning? Surely he should have been in bed getting his beauty sleep or something! 

_Not that he really needs it, of course…NO! Bad thoughts! _Sanada shook his head to remove what he had last been thinking. It was too early to be stating up this mess again. Unwillingly, he began to recall their conversation from the night before, and as he did his cheeks, already red from his own mind, flushed even brighter.

_It had been weird seeing the diva just sitting there with this huge smile on his face. There was no smirk there, no amusement, or mocking, or anything like that. No, pure happiness is what he saw there, shining out through a perfect smile which stretched across those perfect features. He had to admit, he'd never seen anything so beautiful._

After staring for who knows how long, his brain finally started to function a bit and he began to wonder what could possibly be making the Hyoutei captain so cheerful.

"_Why do you look so happy?" He realized it sounded quite rude, but there was no way he could let the other know where his thoughts had really been._

_He almost stumbled back at the sight of that brilliant smile being turned toward him. He found himself wishing that he had been the one to put it there. Although he knew it was a ridiculous notion._

"_I'm sorry, Sanada. I had no idea that you were so against my happiness. I promise I'll try to look a little more serious for you."_

"_It's just odd to see you in a way that's neither narcissistic nor annoying," he said, while pulling is hat down over his eyes._

_He had blushed then. It couldn't be helped. He was fully aware that Atobe was taunting him for his rudeness, but even more so of the fact that he'd pretty much just stated that he liked Atobe when he was smiling…..He just hoped Atobe hadn't caught that._

Fortunately, Atobe had left it at that. He'd expected him to make some kind of remark, but the other was too lost in whatever world he was in at that moment. So, Sanada had just rolled over and went to sleep.

Realizing he'd been reminiscing for a good half hour, Sanada decided to get dressed and get an early start on the courts. On the way out of the room he happened to glance out of the window and saw two familiar figures walking below. There was Tezuka walking slightly ahead of Echizen Ryoma, who seemed to be listening carefully to something very important that his captain was saying. Deciding it best not to contemplate Seigaku's antics, he started again to make his way outside.

He had just stepped outside of the building when he found himself being slammed into by some moving figure. In his dazed state he vaguely heard a mumbled "sorry" before the figure skirted around him and tried to run inside. As soon as he heard that voice he realized that it had been Atobe who'd run into him, and without thinking spun on his heel and quickly grabbed the other boy's arm.

"Atobe? What's wrong?"

It seemed that the distressed teen hadn't noticed yet who he'd run into, and looked quite surprised to see Sanada holding him back.

"Sanada!" He was averting his gaze and slightly tugging with his arm to get free.

Sanada had never seen Atobe look like this. The other boy always so guarded, he always had his perfect aristocratic mask put into place. But now his expression stated for the whole world that everything was falling apart.

"Atobe! Tell me what it is. What the hell is it that has you so worked up?"

They were quiet for a while. Just standing there, and then Atobe let out a laugh that was so bitter it hurt.

"Looks like you were right Sanada. Tezuka doesn't feel the same way."

Sanada was confused at first as to what Atobe meant by that, but then he remembered their first conversation at the camp, when they had set up their match against each other. That's right. Atobe had been going on and on about his obsession for Seigaku's captain and Sanada had decided to speak his mind.

_**"…How do you know he feels the same way?"**_

Of course, at the time he hadn't meant for it to hurt the other. He was just tired of hearing about Tezuka. He figured Atobe wouldn't even had paid it any mind, but now it appeared that he had. And Sanada felt guilty.

This guilt only lasted for a second however because he found himself wondering what exactly _had _made Atobe think about what he said. And then the only possible answer came to him. Tezuka had hurt his Atobe!

Sanada felt a tug on his arm, harder this time that before, and was saved from wondering what "his Atobe" was supposed to mean, when the object of his thoughts spoke up, slightly annoyed.

"Sanada, would you **please** let go of my arm?"

He immediately dropped the other's arm, though somewhat reluctantly. He'd been detaining him for quite a while, but it was only because he was concerned. Well, that, and the fact that he rather enjoyed the sensations Atobe's soft skin sent through him. That soft skin along with that slender body of his tended to make people think that he was delicate, and Sanada had to fight down the sudden outrageous impulse to embrace him right there, to lend him a bit of his strength if it could bring back the smile he'd had on last night or even just his normal smirk. But, Sanada had been proven again and again that Atobe was anything but delicate. In fact, he already seemed to be over his trauma enough to send Sanada an annoyed and deadly glare.

"What are you _staring_ at?"

Definitely not wanting Atobe to know the answer to that, he decided the best thing to do would be to quickly change the subject.

"What happened between you and Tezuka?" He was very proud of how casual he'd managed to make that sound, as if he didn't really care what the reason was. When in reality, he was dying to know what that bastard had done to _his_ Atobe…..He'd one it again hadn't he?…

Mentally shaking his head, he looked over at Atobe, who still hadn't answered him. Atobe's head was bowed now and his fists clenched. Apparently he wasn't in the mood to talk about that yet, and Sanada wasn't about to hurt him more by pushing the issue.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to. Everyone will be out soon. I'm going warm-up."

He started taking a few steps away from Atobe, but then thought better of it and turned back around.

" Coming with me?"

* * *

They spent the next 15 minutes sharing the practice wall, Atobe's mood switching quickly from melancholy to anger if the pieces of brick chipping off the wall were any indication. With each thunderous hit from Atobe, Sanada's anger was rising as well. He knew he wasn't going to able to concentrate today until he knew just what Tezuka had done to upset Atobe so much. But then again, knowing would probably make it worse. So, he resigned himself to suffering his curiosity until the day's practice was over. 

When everyone else stated coming outside, the two split up to their separate groups without a single word or glance as neither could think over anything worthwhile to say to the other.

Sanada found Sakaki and the rest of his group and began practicing the same as he had been for the past few days. He was trying his best to concentrate but his mind was far from completely on his game. Of course, Sakaki hadn't been a coach for almost 20 years for nothing, and it only took him a short while to see that something was troubling the best player in his group.

"Sanada!"

Sanada looked up from where he'd been watching the ball bounce on the ground behind him. It had been the fourth easy ball he'd missed in the last ten minutes. No wonder the coached seemed so frustrated.

He walked off the court toward Sakaki, shaking his head. He needed to clear his mind and stop thinking about Atobe if only for a little bit.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Sanada, go take a walk, wash your face, get some water, whatever it takes to snap you out of it. I don't care what's going through your head right now or what could possibly be troubling you off the court. On the court, all that matters is tennis. Do you understand me?"

Surprised, but understanding quite clearly, he nodded his head. "Yes."

"Good. Go now." "Yes, Sensei."

He started walking without really knowing where he was headed, but knowing he had to come back refreshed and clear-headed. He figures he'd take the man's third option and go get some water.

The nearest water fountain was quite far from their court, so he had time to think over his coach's advice as he walked.

He was right of course. No thoughts belonged on the court except for those of tennis. Sanada had been surprised, however, that though man's words were blunt, he still seemed to completely grasp the situation. He wondered if maybe Sakaki had been the one who taught Atobe his esteemed "Insight".

He shook his head. He was supposed to be trying _not_ to think of him until practice was over.

As he drew nearer to the water fountain, Sanada noticed to his chagrin that by some cruel act of fate (or sheer coincidence….whichever) it happened to be located right next to the courts Hanamura-sensei watching. The same court Atobe was currently playing on.

The water fountain was completely forgotten as he stood enthralled by what he was witnessing. Atobe's eyes flashed with an unquenchable fire as he slammed ball after ball passed his unsuspecting opponent. When he had finished positively crushing poor Wakato he looked about the group and cried in a voice full of passion and anger, "Who's Next!"

Everyone was understandably reluctant, but after a while the next victim was pushed forward and Atobe broke him just as cruelly.

It was as beautiful as it was terrifying to watch all of this rage and hurt manifest itself into pure power. But it was uncontrolled, this power. Wild. Unstoppable.

He looked at Hanamura to see that she was definitely enjoying this display a little too much. Her body was almost shaking at the deep passion emanating from him. Sanada felt a spark of jealously as he saw her eyes travel hungrily up and down Atobe's form. Fortunately, she seemed to come to her senses before Sanada made any impulsive decisions.

"Atobe!"

He knew she was restraining herself from shivering under that intense gaze because he himself was having the same problem.

"Take break and get some water. Whatever it is that's bothering you so much, there's absolutely no reason to take it out on everyone else. You need to calm down!"

He gave her a short nod, his mood now having completely changed. The fire in his eyes had been extinguished by the chastisement, and he was once again the distraught boy who's arm Sanada had had to hold to stop him from running away.

He caught Sanada's eyes, then, and his head quickly dropped as if in shame. Surrounded by silence from curious and slightly disturbed teammates, he made his way out of the fence to join Sanada at the fountain. At that moment, Hanamura finally noticed Sanada's presence. She gave him a look that clearly said, "Talk to him. Bring him back to his senses any way you can."

Sanada nodded at her. He fully intended to do just that.

Flashing him a smile, she turned around and yelled at her group to get back to practice.

Atobe was beside him now, splashing water on his face and drying it with his towel. Sanada put a hand to Atobe's shoulder half afraid of having it thrown off. When he was allowed the contact, he guided the boy to a place where they couldn't be seen from any of the courts and sat them down at the closest bench.

Atobe's face was veiled by his hair and instead of sadness of anger; shame was now rolling off him in waves. Sanada was about to ask him why, when Atobe started speaking.

"So, you saw all of that, did you?"

"Yes, I did." He desperately wanted to say more. He wanted to explain to Atobe that he was in no way disappointed at this lack of control he'd witnessed, but rather amazed at the beauty and strength that he'd seen. But how could he ever say something like that out loud? They sat in silence for a while, Sanada trying to find the right words to say to make him understand without making it sound too much like a confession…Then, Atobe spoke again.

"You know me. Normally I am nothing but composed. It takes a lot to make me lose it. But…there are times, like today, when I get so angry I can't hold it in. I can't hide it behind the mask, and the first thing I do is take it out on the people around me. I don't like it. I can't stand not being in control, but…it hurt too much. I didn't want to think anymore, so I just….let it go."

He was shivering slightly, and Sanada still couldn't see his expression. He was honored and touched that Atobe was telling him all of this. It's like he had bared a piece of his soul to Sanada and was trusting him to keep it safe. He felt for the second time that day the urge to reach out and hold him, to claim that beauty and passion as his own. But he knew he couldn't. Not yet. There was still some invisible line there, too thick to cross. And Sanada wanted nothing more that to ware that line down, before erasing it all together.

"Atobe, everyone has their faults. It's what helps define who we are. And truthfully, you fault is one I think many would rather like to have."

Confusion at this. He'd been so ashamed. So angry at his lack of control. How could Sanada actually envy something as uncivilized as that?

Sanada saw all this in Atobe's eyes as the other had finally looked up at him, silently demanding an explanation. Sanada took a deep breath and readied himself for what he'd never imagined having to say out loud.

"It was…stunning to watch. The fire in your eyes, the rage, and the pure power radiating from you; it was mesmerizing…and frightening at the same time. Some would even say it was…beautiful.

He paused. He hadn't really meant to let that last part out, but while he was spilling his soul he might as well go all out. Risking a glance at Atobe, he saw that the other's jaw was dropped and he was blinking in confusion. It was almost funny to think that the great Atobe Keigo was so flustered at being complimented. It was the complete opposite of what he let everyone else see. And Sanada was once again filled with pleasure that he was being allowed to see this sided of him. Taking another deep breath, he plunged on.

"Don't you see Atobe? You were able to take all of your pain and passion and convert it to power and strength, but then that means that such power is always in you. Imagine how amazing you'd be if you could harness that power, control it. You'd be unstoppable. Atobe, you have in you what it takes to climb higher than anyone else. And, as soon as you realize this potential, no one will ever be able to bring you down. You would just keep going higher and higher until the whole world belonged to you. I said before that your flaw is to be envied. That's because your flaw, Atobe, is that you have no flaw. You're perfect."

Sanada turned his head. He'd been staring right into Atobe's eyes, but now he felt the inevitable blush rising to his cheeks. When he finally had the courage to look back at the other, he saw that Atobe's head was lowered and his shoulders were shaking slightly. At first he thought Atobe was crying, and he was startled. That definitely hadn't been the reaction he'd expected. But then, to his relief as well as his bewilderment, he realized the boy was _laughing._

He felt a bit of indignation at this. He had spoken straight from the heart and Atobe was laughing at him!

"What's so funny?" he said, trying not to sound too offended.

Atobe stopped laughing and looked up at him with a slight smirk. "I never thought of it like that. But really Sanada, do you think you should have told me all this? It'll just make my ego even bigger."

Sanada winced. He hadn't thought of that, but he found himself smiling anyway. It _was_ rather funny, and it's not like he cared if Atobe's ego rose. It was just one of those things that made him Atobe, and Sanada wouldn't change that for anything.

Atobe stood up suddenly, and stretched, a movement that had Sanada's eyes traveling up and down his body. He quickly averted his eyes, however, when Atobe looked toward him.

"It's about time we get back to our teams, don't you think?"

Fighting yet another blush and knowing he'd been doing that way too much today he nodded. Atobe nodded back, said good-bye and turned to leave. But, as Sanada watched him go an idea ran through his head, and for the second time that day he reached out and grabbed the other' s arm to stop him.

Atobe looked back surprisingly calm, as if he'd been expecting it. "Yes?"

"Atobe, after practice today, meet me at the center courts. We can finish our match there, but, if you lose I want you to tell me exactly what happened between you and Tezuka."

Another smirk "And if I win?"

Sanada smiled. Of course Atobe would say that. "If you win, you get the privilege of letting everyone know how easily you were able to trounce Sanada Genichirou. Deal?"

Atobe smiled. It was a real smile. That one he had had on his face all of yesterday, the one that Sanada had wanted to see this morning when the other was so distressed. It was a smile that Sanada had desperately wished he could possess and have forever. It was a beautiful smile of complete happiness that at this moment was being directed at him and him alone.

"It's a deal."

* * *

...I know it's mushy, but I rather like how cute this chapter turned out. There was going to be more, but then it would be really really long and I didn't want to squish everything into one chapter. Not to mention, it's been a while since I updated and I figured yall wanted more. 

Once again sorry for the lateness. I try, but I'm really bad about getting things done. I won't stop writing this, though. You don't have to worry about that. Btw, there's two more chapter's left.

**Next on _Notice Me_**: Sanada and Atobe battle. Sanada seethes, Atobe is confused, and poor Tezuka is still completely oblivious...

READ AND REVIEW! thank you.


End file.
